


Primal heat

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Prime is at the end of his heat; Ratchet didn't want to ruin his friendship, but the heat is making it hard to do.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Primal heat

“Old friend, I need your help.” Optimus scratched at the closet door that the medic was hiding behind. “Please, I need you~”

“Optimus… you need heat suppressants.” Ratchet canceled the request for his interface array to open. “I refuse to do anything to you when you're like this.” 

“But I need you.~” The medic set out a silent com to the other members to stay out with the humans, and under any circumstances not to return to base. “Please, Ratchet. I’m so wet for you.” The Prime thrusted his pelvic array against the door. 

“If you think that humping the door is going to change my mind, you're sorely mistaken.” Ratchet debated going away from the door, just to get away from the smell.

“Oh, I'm so wet for you~” Optimus slumped against the door and popped his valve panel. “Please, help me, old friend.” If Ratchet could see the prime, he would give the medic the most pathetic puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t you dare do what I think your about to do!”

“But I need it~” Prime sighed as he started to rub the outer folds of his valve. “You’ve been denying me this entire time, the least you could do is help me out in the end.”

“You're strong enough to fight the urge.” Ratchet felt a familiar warmth fill his frame. 

“The least you could do is eat me out. I’ve been suffering this entire time!” Optimus thrust two servos into his valve, purposely moaning to try and get the medic out of the supply closet.

“You’ve never complained before!” Ratchet scratched at the door. The beginning of a rut coursed through his frame. Optimus let out another lengthy moan as the squelching of his valve increased. 

“I understand old friend,” Prime hurried his thrusts. “It looks like I must do this on my own… like most things.”

“Prime.” That was what pushed Optimus over the edge, fluids spilled from the abused valve and onto the floor. The Prime slumped over and the closet door opened ominously. “I’ll give you till the count of five to run.”

“Ratchet, you can’t be…” Prime sniffed the air, and the scent of a rut filled the air. 

“One.” Prime tried to get to his peds. 

“Old friend, I’m sure that we can talk this out.”

“Two.” Prime transformed and headed for the base's exit.

**_ :: Team, avoid the base. Ratchet is in a rut. :: _ **


End file.
